


Если небеса заговорят

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Rassda



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Torture, now there's an oxymoron i never thought i'd see
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: соулмэйт!AU, где Рид работает в ЦРУ. Переводчик вдохновлялся заявкой «Морган/Рид, ХЭ, где они работают в разных местах, открытые отношения».
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Если небеса заговорят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if the heavens ever did speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822774) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Слова у Спенсера с восьми лет.

Они написаны тяжелыми, темными буквами, так не похожими на петли и завитки собственного почерка, и проходят под ключицей. Спенсер помнит, как проснулся, помнит, как открыл глаза утром и надел очки, чтобы рассмотреть появившееся черное пятно на груди. Он помнит, как в нем пробудилось это особое чувство, которое по мере взросления только крепло и никуда не делось до сих пор.

С восьми лет Спенсер ломает голову, что такого он скажет своей родственной душе, чтобы получить такой ответ. Однако не важно, как он расставляет слова, не важно, как решает начать разговор, ничего даже отдаленно романтического не откликается в его душе уже двадцать семь лет.

До того дня, конечно, когда это наконец происходит.

Последние несколько часов Спенсер функционирует на трех чашках заварного кофе, разбавленного эспрессо, и практически полном отсутствии сна. Под «практически» имеется в виду, что он не спал вообще. Он, конечно, знал, когда соглашался на эту работу, что будет нелегко, но никто не предупреждал его, что настолько. Хотя, может, и предупреждали, но Спенсер не слушал. Иногда он отключается во время праздных бесед.

Нынешняя операция настолько секретная, что Спенсер даже не уверен, что она существует. Он находится глубоко под прикрытием уже больше года, но пока существенных подвижек не случалось. До сегодняшнего дня, поэтому, собственно, он сейчас под кофеиновым приходом. 

— 187, слышите меня? — прорезается голос агента Кук через ком. Спенсер выныривает из пучины незаконных документов и поддельных налоговых возвратов, в которую погрузился, и быстро оглядывается по сторонам удостовериться, что он один, перед тем как ответить.

— Это 187. У вас новые разведданные?

— Красный код, агент, я повторяю, красный код, — приходит ответ, и Спенсер замирает. — Бросайте все и бегите, 187, вы слышите? Оперативники прибудут через четыре минуты. Найдите укрытие и не выдавайте себя. 187, вы слышите?

После того как Спенсер подтверждает получение приказа, пытаясь выровнять сердцебиение, как учили инструкторы, ком замолкает. Спенсер вытаскивает его из уха и крошит под подошвой ботинка.

В коридоре слышатся шаги. Спенсер, согнувшись, двигается как можно тише в дальний угол комнаты, подальше от солнечных лучей, что проникают в комнату через окно. В помещении только один выход, так что остается лишь молиться.

Дверь распахивается с громким ударом. Одетые в штатское мужчины и женщины, вооруженные армейским оружием, устремляются внутрь. Молитвы Спенсера, должно быть, остаются не услышаны: его сразу же замечают и вздергивают на ноги.

— Я знал, что ты крот, — рычит Хэнк ему прямо в лицо, Спенсер успевает заметить золотые ролексы у него на запястье перед тем, как к нему по дуге приближается кулак и погружает его в темноту. 

— Сорок семь минут назад накрылась операция ЦРУ, и трое агентов под прикрытием были похищены, — говорит Гарсия, выводя изображения жертв на экран. — Стефани Тэйлор, Николас Катсарос и Спенсер Рид. Все агенты под прикрытием были задействованы более года в одной операции, всех троих похитили в течение последних пятидесяти минут.

Дерек подается вперед рассмотреть изображения агентов. У Стефани темные волосы и большие глаза, у Николаса греческая внешность и кривая улыбка, диоптрии в очках Спенсера увеличивают зрачки чуть ли не в 10 раз. Все трое выглядят обычными людьми, таких ходит толпы, Дерек никого бы из них не принял за агента ЦРУ.

Вероятно, именно из-за этого их и отобрали работать под прикрытием.

— Почему позвали нас? — спрашивает Прентисс, отвлекая Дерека от размышлений. — ЦРУ скорее бы предпочли обойтись своими силами.

— Обычно да, — отвечает Хотч, глядя на экран, — но сейчас не они решают. Операция, в которой были задействованы агенты, крайне деликатная, если кто-то заговорит во время допроса, может возникнуть брешь в национальной безопасности. Президент лично распорядился, чтобы привлекли все возможные ресурсы. Агентов необходимо найти. — Хотч поднимается из-за стола и смотрит на команду с каменным выражением лица. — Выезжаем через двадцать минут, — говорит он перед тем, как покинуть помещение.

Пока остальные собираются, чтобы последовать примеру Хотча, взгляд Дерека почти по волшебству возвращается к фотографии Спенсера Рида, которая занимает треть экрана. Тот выглядит совсем юным, татуировка Дерека, написанная изящным почерком на его груди поверх сердца, неприятно пульсирует при этой мысли. Дерек отмахивается от ощущения и идет собирать вещи перед вылетом в Вегас.

— На кого ты работаешь? На кого?

Спенсер, связанный, приходит в себя, когда ему кричат эти слова в ухо и затем обливают ледяной водой. Он потихоньку открывает глаза, очертания темной комнаты медленно приобретают четкость, но почти все поле зрения загораживает чужое лицо. 

— На кого ты работаешь? — повторяет Хэнк, схватив Спенсера за волосы и потянув. Спенсер шепчет в ответ, стараясь не обращать внимание на слезы, выступившие от боли.

— Не понимаю… о чем ты… говоришь, — получается выдавить сквозь сухое горло и треснувшие губы. — Меня зовут… Мэттью Грэй… я бухгалтер… из Рино… пожалуйста… у меня семья…

— Заткнись. — Хэнк внезапно его отпускает, голова Спенсера запрокидывается назад и зубы больно щелкают друг об друга. — Не трать дыхание на ложь. Для всех будет проще, если ты сейчас начнешь говорить.

Спенсер смотрит по сторонам. Они с Хэнком в комнате вдвоем, под потолком раскачивается одинокая лампочка. Ее тусклый свет, когда она качается влево, освещает стену, на которой развешаны разнообразные инструменты для пыток: плоскогубцы, кастеты, даже плетка кошка-девятихвостка. Спенсер сглатывает, сжимает зубы и снова поворачивается к Хэнку. 

— Меня зовут Мэттью Грэй, — как можно увереннее говорит он. — Я бухгалтер из Рино. Я не понимаю, что вы от меня хотите. Пожалуйста, отпустите меня.

Хэнк склоняет голову на бок и на какой-то безумный миг становится похож на суриката. Мысль настолько абсурдная, что Спенсер почти готов рассмеяться.

— Как жаль, — наконец произносит Хэнк, поворачиваясь к пыточным инструментам, в его интонациях звучат довольные ноты. — Ненавижу пытать на пустой желудок.

  
Они встречаются с агентами Кук и Ричардс сразу после приземления. Дерек вслед за Хотчем пожимает руки, чувствуя пот на ладонях и стараясь не морщиться. Ему сложно представить, что сейчас переживают двое агентов: если бы что-то подобное случилось с кем-то из отдела, Дерек не находил бы себе места. Они еще не теряли ни одного агента, а тут сразу трое.

Дерек не знает слов, которые смогли бы утешить в подобной ситуации, поэтому ничего не говорит.

— Мы не можем посвятить вас в детали операции, — говорит Кук по дороге в штаб, — вопрос национальной безопасности. Поделиться с вами информацией будет практически то же самое, как если кто-то из агентов сломается. — Ее голос дрожит на последнем слове, и она прочищает горло перед тем, как продолжить. — Но в моей компетенции сказать вам, что мы имеем дело с внутренним терроризмом на невиданном до этого уровне. Агенты Тэйлор, Катсарос и Рид выполняли задачу по внедрению в эту организацию на разных ступенях. За период чуть больше года они значительно сблизились с террористами и зарекомендовали себя как вызывающие доверие. К сожалению, больших результатов им достичь не удавалось. До сегодняшнего дня. — Дерек отмечает, как руки Кук сжимаются на руле. — 187, агент Рид, обнаружил тайник с документами, который мог навести нас на главу группы, Тэйлор предоставили доступ к внутренней базе данных, а Катсарос должен был завтра встретиться с членом внутреннего круга. Все шло к тому, что у нас наконец-то мог случиться долгожданный прорыв.

— Всем троим улыбнулась удача в один день? — нахмуривается Дерек. — Вам не показалось это странным?

Кук вздыхает:

— Если оглядываться назад, то да. Но сегодня с утра мы просто были рады, что наконец-то дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Никто и не подумал, что это может быть спланированная ловушка, чтобы выкурить всех кротов. И мы попались.

— Не стоит себя винить, — говорит Хотч убедительно и спокойно. — Все трое агентов хорошо подготовлены. Они выдержат допрос по крайней мере сорок восемь часов.

— А после?

Хотч встречает взгляд Дерека в зеркале заднего вида.

— Надеемся, мы обнаружим их к этому моменту, — отвечает он наконец, — и вам не придется беспокоиться, что может случиться после.

Оставшийся участок пути они преодолевают в тишине.

Спенсер пытается отодвинуться от Хэнка, но куда там, он пристегнут к стене, сбежать не получится. Хэнк хватает Спенсера за ворот рубашки и тянет, обнажая татуировку родственной души на ключице.

Губы Хэнка шевелятся, пока он читает надпись, затем изгибаются в жестокую ухмылку. 

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на такую первую встречу, — он подкручивает тумблер на приборе для пайки, — но она уже вряд ли состоится.

Хэнк прижимает электроприбор к коже Спенсера, прямо на татуировку, и боль настолько невыносима, что Спенсер не сдерживает крик. 

Они находятся в конференц-зале, когда это случается. Вот Дерек стоит, упираясь руками в бока и рассматривая доску, на которой они свели жизни Стефани Тэйлор, Николаса Катсароса и Спенсера Рида до нескольких документов и фотографий, как в следующую минуту он уже корчится на полу, крича что есть мочи от столь острой боли, что лучше бы он умер.

Дерек слышит крики коллег, но словно вдалеке. Все, что он может чувствовать, слышать, ощущать и обонять, — это боль, она пронзает все тело, но концентрируется на татуировке, посылая опасные импульсы прямо в клапаны и желудочки его сердца и грозя довести до его остановки.

И внезапно все прекращается. Так же внезапно, как появилась, боль уходит, и Дерек лежит на полу, хватая воздух и пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

— Морган? Морган! Ты в порядке? — Джей-Джей и Хотч поднимают его на ноги и отводят к стулу. — Что случилось?

Дерек трясет головой, пребывая в том же неведении.

— Моя татуировка… — говорит он, сглатывая желчь, скопившуюся в горле, и отводит взгляд, когда Джей-Джей и Хотч заметно бледнеют. Он знает, о чем они думают. Говорят, что люди чувствуют, когда их родственная душа умирает. И чувствуют, как они умирают. У Дерека так и не хватило смелости спросить Хотча — единственного в их команде, кто пережил такое — правда ли это.

Рука Дерека дрожит, когда он, в ужасе от того, что может там увидеть, нащупывает край свитера и медленно тянет ткань наверх, открывая живот, затем ребра, пока наконец не доходит до груди, на которой его татуировка…

Такая же темная, как и всегда. Дерек с облегчением выдыхает. Когда умирает родственная душа, татуировка бледнеет, становясь похожей на шрам. Его же пока все еще выглядит как обычная татуировка, за что он благодарен, но тогда встает вопрос: что за чертовщина происходит с его парой? Судя по выражению на лицах Джей-Джей и Хотча, они думают то же самое, но ни у кого нет особых идей, чтобы высказаться.

Спенсер снова просыпается от того, что на него льют ледяную воду. Он хрипит и стряхивает капли с волос, резко моргая, чтобы приспособиться к темноте в помещении. На этот раз с ним не Хэнк, а Эйми, Эйми, с которой они не раз смеялись, напивались, и не далее чем две недели назад она рыдала у него на плече.

— Эйми… — сипит он, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы в крови. — Эйми, пожалуйста…

Ее лицо, обычно мягкое и трогательное, каменеет и выражает решимость.

— Мы не друзья, — четко произносит она, ставя ведро на пол и холодно глядя на него. — Больше не друзья. Поверить не могу, я тебе верила.

— Эйми, пожалуйста, ты все еще можешь мне верить, я не тот, за кого меня принимает Хэнк… Я Мэтт Грэй, ну же, я твой друг…

— Заткнись!

Спенсер замолкает и избегает пронзительного взгляда Эйми. Он не произносит ни слова, когда она идет к шкафу с пыточными инструментами, не произносит ни слова, когда она берет клещи и примеряет их в руке, не вздрагивает, когда она возвращается, чеканя шаг, и хватает его за руку.

Спенсер не произносит ни слова, ни один мускул не дергается, но Боже, как он кричит, когда она зажимает в клещах ноготь за ногтем и тянет.

Хотч после инцидента отправляет Дерека в отель, и когда тот возвращается на следующее утро с кофе в руке в штабе царит совершенно другая атмосфера.

Прентисс встречает его в коридоре перед конференц-залом.

— Они нашли тело Тэйлор вчера ночью, — говорит она, — со следами пыток и сексуального насилия. Кук сама не своя с тех пор. Она думает, что Тэйлор заговорила.

Дерек хмурится и делает глоток.

— Она не может знать наверняка, — произносит он, но они оба понимают, что это пустые слова. Прентисс морщится и ведет его в комнату, где ждет остальная команда. Они все поднимают головы, когда он заходит, но не произносят ни слова, не отвлекаясь от голоса Гарсии из передатчика.

— Пыталась хакнуть базу данных, к которой Тэйлор получила доступ, но их файрволлы словно не из этого мира, я несколько дней буду разбираться, но это…

— Это слишком долго, — заканчивает за нее Росси и вздыхает. Он оглядывает членов команды друг за другом. — Надо работать с этим делом, как с любым другим. Забыть, что речь идет о внутреннем терроризме и рассмотреть его, как будто это типичное похищение.

— И как это меняет наш профиль? — спрашивает Джей-Джей, отрывая взгляд от планшета. — Если не брать в расчет, что мы имеем дело с терроризмом, неизвестный классифицируется как сексуальный садист, но до конца утверждать нельзя, существует высокий шанс, что он расценивает пытки как необходимость, а не как источник удовольствия. 

— Подожди, — говорит Дерек, ставя кофе на стол и раскрывая папку с делом. — Может, мы не оттуда заходим. Ты сказала, что после того, как похитили Рида, власти искали их укрытие в радиусе тридцати миль. — Дерек посмотрел на Хотча: — Но что если их сеть раскинута не в стороны, а наоборот, вглубь?

Росси слегка переминается у стола.

— Поэтому вместо того, чтобы бежать, — произносит он вкрадчиво, — как поступила бы террористическая организация, они сплотились внутри. Как сексуальный преступник укрывается у себя в доме. — Его глаза зажигаются. — Гарсия, не могла бы ты проверить собственников здания на территории, откуда похитили Рида?

Раздается звук клацающих клавиш.

— Джэйкоб Хантли и его жена, Люси, — говорит Гарсия по комму, — владеют этим зданием уже… почти тридцать лет.

— Можешь копнуть личную информацию на них?

— Конечно… подожди… Джэйкоб учитель начальной школы, Люси медсестра в местной поликлинике. Оба кажутся… чистыми. В смысле, слишком чистыми. — Дерек практически слышит через телефон, как она хмурится. — Когда я копаю глубже, на них… ничего.

Хотч хмурится, сдвигая брови.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Гарсия?

— Я имею в виду, что Джэйкоб и Люси Хантли не существуют… только на поверхности, думаю, ЦРУ дальше не смотрели. Но если покопаться в их налогах, документах на ипотеку, свидетельствах о рождении — это все фальшивка.

— Сможешь обнаружить источник фальсифицированной информации?

— Смогу… секунду… итак, меня отправляет на ip-адрес, который принадлежит местной библиотеке, сверяю логины… Хэнк Фаррар и Тревор Уилкокс-Уотсон.

Дерек наклоняется на стуле вперед, наполовину выпитый кофе забыт в биоразлагаемом стаканчике.

— Гарсия...

— Уже высылаю адреса, мои сладкие. Кью попался.

Команда поднимается на ноги.

— Дэйв, Прентисс, вы едете с Кук к дому Уилкокса-Уотсона, — распоряжается Хотч. — Мы едем к Фаррару. Время в данном случае бесценно, народ. Давайте вызволим агентов как можно скорее.

Спенсер, наверное, спит. Он, наверное, видит сон, потому что когда открывает глаза, видит не Хэнка или Эйми, а ангела, ангела с темной кожей и пронзительным взглядом в бронежилете «ФБР».

— Ты так прекрасен, — еле выговаривает Спенсер, потому что наркотики, которыми его накачала Эйми, все еще бродят по венам. — Ты ангел? Ты точно ангел. Только ангел может так выглядеть.

И когда мир начинает темнеть вокруг, его запястья медленно высвобождают, а он опускается в руки своего спасителя, Спенсер замечает неподдельное удивление на лице его ангела.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты ведешь себя по-другому, когда не под кайфом, — отвечает человек-загадка, и Спенсер успевает только отметить важность этих слов, после чего падает, падает, падает в забытие.

  
У Дерека слова появились в двенадцать. Он всегда их стеснялся и радовался, что они начертаны на той части тела, где их легко скрыть. И никогда не мог себе представить обстоятельства, при которых его родственная душа скажет ему такое. Ну да, он всегда знал, что выглядит привлекательно, но сравнивать его с ангелом явное безумие.

И конечно же, думает Дерек, сидя у постели Спенсера в больнице и наблюдая, как его родственная душа спит, может, немного безумия ему в жизни не повредит.


End file.
